Electronic devices of all sorts, such as computing device, computing peripheral devices, consumer electronic devices, and other types of electronic devices, have to be designed. The design process can be an iterative process having two parts. The design of an electronic device is constructed logically on a schematic showing components of the device and connections therebetween in logical form irrespective of how the components are laid out on a circuit board. The design of the electronic device is constructed physically on a circuit board representation showing the components and connections therebetween in physical form as to be laid out on a circuit board. It is common for the logical design and the physical design of an electronic device to be performed by different users, who may be located in different cities, countries, or even continents.